Not just the Bad Girl
by makeitinamerica
Summary: A lunch-time game of Truth or Dare takes a turn for the unexpected when Beck is dared to ask out Jade "the creepy goth girl" How will it go? Rated T - BADE - Multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again everyone, it's me, Jade! I have had this written for a while now, and wasn't sure when to upload it, but here it is! THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM STOPPING 'IN AT THE DEEP END' This was requested **Itz- Mikki Mtz18**, so this is for you! I will be slow to update so I am apologizing in advance. School work is really backed up at the moment and I am just generally busy! Don't hate me :( **

**Anyway, be sure to enjoy this new story and let me know what you think! **

**~Jade**

* * *

**Becks POV**

"So Beck" Cat turned to me "Truth or Dare?"

It was just another normal day at school. I was sat at school with my friends as we do everyday. Despite being a performing arts school, we were just your typical kind of friends.

The Nice Guy - Andre Harris.  
Andres my best friend, and has been since I started Hollywood Arts. He never has a bad word to say about anybody, hence the label I've given him. He is in this school for pretty much everything.

The Nerd - Robbie Shapiro. Robbie is your typical nerd, meaning he knows everything there is to know about technology and other things most people dont really care about. He is an extremely talented ventriloquist, which - i presume - is why he is in this school.

The Dumb Girl - Cat Valentine. She's the sweetest girl you could meet, but she's a little bit slow. She spends most of her time telling us crazy stories about her brother, dont ask.

The Nice Girl - Tori Vega. She really lives up to her name as the nice girl. However, if annoyed, you can witness her temper. She's really pretty, but I don't think of her like that, shes practically my sister.

Then there's me. I don't really know how I'd be labelled, so you can decide that one for yourself. Anyway, we were sat at lunch, playing a casual game of truth or dare before 5th period, and it was my turn.

"Dare" I replied simply.

"I dare you to run around the car park five times" Cat yelled excitedly.

"No little red, we have to think of something really bad after what he made me do" Andre scowled at me.  
"I dare you to ask out Jade West"

Jade West. She was the bad girl of the school. When I say bad girl, I mean it. She won't change to fit in with anyone, and doesn't really have many friends. She is super talented, for acting, singing and dancing. She is also really pretty, but doesn't show herself off like other girls. She always sits alone at lunch, in fact I can see her now on the table by the Grub Truck, alone as usual.  
This dare wouldn't be too bad, she's Jade West, so of course she will reject me and I can go back to normal.

"Jade West huh?" I checked.

"Yep" Andre replied smugly.

"And what if she says yes?"

"Then you have to go out with her for a week" Andre laughed.

"Ugh, Beck are you seriously going to ask out that creepy goth girl?" Tori asked spitefully. This is when her mean streak comes out, when shes jealous. It's obvious to everyone that Tori has a slight crush on me, she has since the day we met. But, like I said, she is more like a sister to me.

"A dares a dare" I said as I grabbed my food and made my way through various students and lunchtables. What was I going to say to her? How do I even start? Before I knew it I was just metres away from where she sat.

"Hey Jade" I said sitting down on the seat near her. She looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"What?" She said sternly, clearly unamused by me interrupting her lunch.

"I just wanted to say hi" I decided I wouldn't ask straight away. I could feel the eyes on me from my friends as I sat down with her, watching my every move. Making sure I fulfilled my task.

"Well you've said it so you can go now" She said bitterly.

"Can't I just stay here?" I laughed. She looked up from her food, and thought for a moment.

"No" She replied quickly going back to her burrito.

"Well I'm not moving" I stuck my ground.

"Ughh whatever" She groaned.

"So I can stay?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't care" She said bluntly, but I'm sure I saw a smile ghost across her lips. Maybe it was nice for her to have some company for a change? Maybe it was nice to have someone to talk to? Even though We weren't doing much talking at the moment.

"So I was thinking" I started.

"No"

"Can I just finish wha-"

"I said no"

"Jade please just hear me out"

"Uggh fine!"

"So I was thinking, do you want to go and grab some coffee with me after school?" I suggested.

"I'm busy"

"Well tomorrow then?"

"If I agree will you be quiet?"

"Yes"

"Fine then"

"Great, see you later Jade"

"Yeh bye"

5TH PERIOD  
I had my next class with Andre and Tori, so I knew I was about to be questioned about my dare earlier on. As expected, as soon as I walked in the door, they both came running up to me.

"Well how'd it go man?" Andre asked casually.

"Yeh what'd she say?" Tori asked poking my stomach and grinning.

"We're getting coffee tomorrow after school" I said simply.

"Ooh unlucky!" Tori laughed.

"I thought she'd say no," Andre started, i gave him a weird look, "No, not because its you, it's just most guys- I should stop talking now"

"She can't be that bad you guys" I said confused.

Our teacher entered the classroom and we all took our seats. I really didn't know what to expect for tomorrow. Jades, different to put it nicely. A dares a dare, so I've gotta do it. We'll just have to see how it goes..

* * *

**I am sorry if this is terrible! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I will most likely be slow updating; don't kill me :(**

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, its been forever! I really lost all inspiration with this story, but after talking to **Itz- Mikki Mtz18**, I wanted to write this for her, good luck with everything girl 3 And also for my friend **BeckJadeForever** who was partly the reason I got my inspiration back. So thank you two so much!**

**Sappiness aside, im sorry its taken so long. I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed, it makes me so happy because im doing this for you!**

**Im going to stop babbling now, anyway, hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review!**

**~Jade**

* * *

The final bell had just rung throughout the school, signifying the end of the day. I walked quickly out of my history class with Andre and made my way back to the main hallway of the school.

"So you ready man?" Andre asked me out of the blue.

"For what?" I knew perfectly well what he was talking about, today was 'the big day' – as everyone is now calling it – that I go out with the infamous Jade West. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the slightest bit intrigued by this girl. However, as nice as she may seem to me, to everyone else, with maybe the exception of Cat, she was a mean goth girl not to be associated with.

"For your date with Jade" He had a certain hint of disgust in his voice upon saying her name, which I was far from fond of. He hasn't even taken the time to get to know her properly and he has already jumped to conclusions. I'm saying all this, but I'm the one who's taking her out as a dare, which I have to admit is pretty harsh. But who knows, it might be fun.

"Dude don't say her name like that, you don't even know her. She doesn't even seem that bad" I replied harshly, but apparently my response was far from right.

"She doesn't seem that bad? She's Jade West. THE Jade West. The same girl that cut off Cats pigtails in fourth grade"

"Andre calm down, we'll just see how it goes" I smiled at him and turned to walk away, but before I could go I felt his hand on my shoulder, preventing me from moving.

"Good luck man" He said and went off to his locker.

I walked over to Jades locker; my books already prepared for leaving school. She was looking beautiful today. She wore a long-sleeved, tight red top which had some lace detail around her wrists, tucked into the black lacy skirt she was wearing. As always she had on her black tights and usual combat boots. Her hair fell in its usual curls over her shoulders, framing her face perfectly.

"Hey Jade" I said, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"What?" She replied bitterly, clearly not amused by me interrupting her.

"I was just seeing if you were ready to leave" I smiled.

"Nearly" She went back to searching through her locker, "Hold this" She snapped, passing me her bag and several books while she continued her search for something.

"Okay" I replied, picking up all her stuff, making sure not to drop it, "What are you looking for?"

"My phone, it's fallen somewhere in here"

"Oh, what's your number? Ill ring it"

"Nice try Oliver... I'm not giving you my number" I hadn't even realised I had asked it in this way, I was simply trying to help.

"Okay, take my phone and ring it yourself" I handed her my phone and she started typing her number in. Seconds later, her phone was ringing loudly in her bag. I laughed slightly causing her to glare at me.

"Right I'm ready then, let's get this over with" She said and walked out of the school, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway with all of her books, bags and other stuff.

I followed her out of school and found her already standing by my truck. She must've seen me drive in a few mornings to know which cars mine already. I placed all of her stuff neatly in the backseat, making sure to take her phone out of her bag first, handing it to her as I came back.

"Thanks" She smiled at me for a second, before quickly switching her face back to its signature cold look. Even though it had only been for a second, she'd smiled at me. Whether she'd meant to or not, she had. Maybe she actually isn't as mean and bitchy as everyone makes her out to be, for in that second, she looked sweet and genuinely happy, even over such a simple gesture.

"No problem" I opened up the passenger door for her to get in, being the polite thing to do.

"I can do it myself" She snapped.

"Alright, it's just the gentlemanly thing to do" I walked around to my side of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out with me" I smiled over at her. Without properly knowing her, I was warming up to the idea of this dare. She seemed like a cool person to hang out with, and by the end of this week, I may have a new friend, who knows.

"I'm only here because you wouldn't stop bugging me and don't even think this is happening again" She turned to look out of the window.

I started up the car and drove to a local coffee shop that I knew. It was slightly out of the town, making it quieter and more peaceful than any she's probably been to before. It overlooked a little garden with a pond at one end. There were several benches and umbrellas outside for people to sit at when the weather is nice. Hopefully she will like it though; I don't know her that well, so I don't know if this is her kind of thing. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

"Mind if I put the radio on?" I looked over at her, breaking the silence that had fallen over the car.

"No, go ahead" She replied, seemingly happy that we wouldn't be in this quiet state any longer than necessary. I flicked the radio on and her eyes immediately lit up.

"Oh my god" She sighed, "I love this song"

"Really? Me too" Looks like we actually have something in common, it might be the only thing, but it was a start. I was whipped back to reality when I heard her singing beside me. I looked over and she was singing along and meaning every word she was singing. You can easily tell that she's a musician, you can't fake the kind of passion she has when she sings and the way she gets into a song. It's like she's in her own little world, where there's nothing but her and the song. It's a wonderful thing to see. I looked back over a second later and she was flicking her hair back and forth, still singing, most likely forgetting I was in the car with her.

As the song came to an end she sat back in her seat, suddenly realising what had just happened, she looked over at me sharply.

"Tell no one" She said in a stern voice, clearly unhappy by what I had just witnessed. It makes me wonder that if people at school saw this side of her, if they would think of her the same. I'm talking as if I know her properly, this is the first time we've been out, and yesterday was the first time we properly talked.

"I won't" I smiled back. I was happy that she had shown me a different side to her, even if it was accidental.

* * *

**I wasn't entirely happy with this, but I hope its okay.**

**I will try to update as fast as I can, but I also have my other story, 'In at the deep end' to be updating aswell (please check it out;))**

**Please review :D**


End file.
